


A Day for Courage

by oneatatime



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/pseuds/oneatatime
Summary: The fallout from episode 41, where Ahim goes after the one who killed her parents.
Relationships: Ahim de Famille/Luka Millfy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	A Day for Courage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wei (wei_jiangling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wei_jiangling/gifts).

The door to their sleeping quarters closed behind Marvelous. It was just the two of them left, now, and it was long past time for sleep. Scraped raw with tiredness, with a thousand small bumps and bruises, Ahim badly needed her bed. 

“Ahim.”

Luka’s voice was sharp and harsh. Ahim paused at the doorway, then turned calmly enough. She’d been through a great deal today, using the strength that came from fury and grief, and then the strength that came from… from being allowed to feel that fury and grief, in the company of her friends. 

She was exhausted.

But she had enough strength. 

“Luka-san?” 

Luka’s shoulders sagged, and she rolled her eyes. “Don’t you ‘Luka-san’ me,” she said. “It’s _me_. You can’t pretend that you’re all right, or that you expected to survive fighting Zatsurigu. Unless… unless that’s what you really want.” 

Ahim blinked at her, aware of the question behind the not-quite-a-question. Luka didn’t want her to pretend that everything was fine, now… but she would allow it, if that was what Ahim needed. She’d allow Ahim to retreat behind her firm self-belief that everything was better now. (It was, and she felt closer than ever to everyone - but this was far from the only battle to be fought, and Ahim felt simultaneously able to run for a thousand miles, and indescribably hollow.) 

Luka wouldn’t allow Ahim to retreat forever, certainly. Luka-san was Luka-san, after all. But she would allow Ahim this evening. If Ahim needed to be alone. 

Luka’s fingers trembled. 

Just a little. She caught Ahim looking, and shifted her posture. She tucked her fingers into the crook of the opposite elbows, and cocked the other hip. There was a thin layer of grime over one elbow, where she must have fallen. Ahim decided she’d put Luka’s jacket in the washing machine in the morning. 

“Luka-san is your name,” Ahim said softly, stepping closer. She reached out to touch Luka’s upper arm. “But I do not like to upset you. I am… not unaffected, but I am all right.”

“There’s no way I could look at you as a kid sister after that,” Luka groused. “You’re not some kind of precious kid who refuses to get her hands dirty. If Marvelous and the rest of us hadn’t stopped you, you could’ve-“

Ahim said, “I’m sorry,” at the same time. 

Luka made the most horrible choking sound in the back of her throat, and Ahim kissed her. 

Oh.

Oh, this was what kissing Luka felt like. 

Luka’s arms uncurled, and she clutched Ahim close, her fingers digging into Ahim’s back. Luka tasted wild and comforting, exciting and soothing, all at once. Her hair smelled of the melon shampoo that Ahim had bought, that of course Luka was using because she’d never spend more money than the bare minimum on her own self-care, but if Ahim had bought it, then it would be a waste of money to not use it. Luka was always quite careful with money for non-luxury items, and –

Luka was shaking again.

“No,” Ahim said softly, a hand in Luka’s hair. Luka clutched her even more closely, forcing a breath from her. “Oh, no, I’m sorry. I am safe, Luka-san, I promise, I promise.” 

She repeated this for a while, murmuring into Luka’s ear. She knew uncertainly that sometimes people needed space when feeling as though they might shake apart, but it was not a decision she was required to attempt in this instance. Luka continued to hold her as if Ahim’s presence was the only way to stay whole.

Ahim had seen Luka stare down opponents twice her size. 

She had scared her greatly, beyond the usual day to day fear that they each had for each other in battle. 

Luka quieted eventually, and relaxed her hold – but only a little. Her lips found Ahim’s once more. 

“Sleep next to me,” Luka said in time.

It had been a day for courage. Physical, and emotional. So Ahim nodded, and said, “May I mak-“

“Yes.”

Ahim let out a tired giggle. “You haven’t heard what I propose!” 

“Whatever it is, it’s yes,” Luka said, with a fierce and loving smile. “Anything. Everything.” 

“Understood,” Ahim said, fondness rippling through her, mixed with other things. She disengaged enough so that they could walk arm in arm through to Luka’s bedroom. 

A few minutes later, as they found one another in the centre of the big bed, Luka said, “It’d better be _everything_.”


End file.
